STATEMENT OF WORK Field work and data collection will be performed by Project Associates at IPA Bangladesh. Project design, oversight and data management and analysis will be the shared responsibility of the Co-investigators and their staff at J-PAL/MIT and Duke University. A postdoctoral fellow will work in close cooperation with Erica Field and contribute to the strategic direction of the survey instruments. She will also work closely with the full-time research assistant on data analysis and contribute to writing the academic paper. Professor Erica Field, Co-Investigator, will lead project design, oversight and analysis, in addition to writing of an academic paper for submission to top economics journals. Her experience in randomized control-treatment research design, financial services for the poor, health interventions in low-income countries, managing large- scale field experiments abroad, and development economics more broadly will make her a valuable contributor to the project. Under the direct supervision of Professor Erica Field a full-time Graduate Research Associate will contribute to project design and be primarily responsible for developing the survey instruments and conduct the pilot studies. In addition, the Graduate RA will support field management and data collection. A full-time Office Research Associate under the direction of Professor Erica Field will be primarily responsible for the cleaning, management and analysis of data collected by the field team in Bangladesh. The Research Associate?s duties will include cleaning and scrutinizing incoming data and organizing it into a functional database. The Research Associates will perform statistical and econometric analysis and assist in the preparation of manuscripts, grant reports, and related documents. The RA will also support field work management and data collection. Research Manager Lauren Faber will coordinate with counterparts at IPA Bangladesh and IPA Headquarters in New Haven, CT to lead project coordination and oversee project finances and administration.